Empire's White Fox
by SSJRikudou
Summary: The first chapter is more of an intro to the story* Naruto Senju cast aside by his father, is later visited by said father who wants him to become an artist. [WARNING]-In this story, words such as F*** and whatever else are dropped, Drugs and alcohol theme too, I don't want to offend anybody, but that's just how the story is. Don't like don't read, It's already rated M!
1. Chapter 1 (01-15 08:37:31)

This is a modern AU, with Naruto growing up from the hood. This story might remind you of Empire, and as you read, you'll see why

 **Warn** **ing** -Abandoned Naruto (At the start) Cursing, And sexual scenes

I probably won't show the full lemons? I don't know if I'd be good at them

Anyway the story

[Philadelphia]

"Bro, I swear you rap like an Uzi," A spiky blond haired teen said to his friend

"What's that even mean?" The shorter of the two said, shaking his head along with his dreads at what his friend said

The tallest, Naruto Senju, stands at 5" 11 at the age of 19, his hair a natural blond as well as bright blue eyes. Currently wearing a red jacket with a tight black tank top showing off his muscles- namely his abs- while wearing black jeans that were ripped at the knees and riding low on his hips and a red bandanna hanging out his back pocket, and a necklace with a green gem around his neck

His friend, Symere Woods, who despite his age of 18, his height of 5"5 made him seem younger at first.

The two were currently walking down towards Narutos' house

"It means when you're not mumbling like a possessed nigga you rap fast," Naruo said, taking a jab at the way his friend sometimes rap

"Tch" Symere Clicks his tongue, " Look my nigga when I make it out there I'm going to change the game"

Arriving at his house Naruto snorts, "Aight, Just make sure to be at the studio tomorrow"

"Whatever bro I'll see you then," He said walking into the house next to Naruto'

As Naruto walks up the steps to his house, he remembers today's his Moms birthday.

"Can't believe she's to be 56 today," Mumbled Naruto, as he digs his key out of his pocket

He scoffs though a second later as he thought back to how his mother looks

"How the hell someone that old look 26 and not have surgery done is beyond my comprehension"

Walking in, he's instantly hit with the smell of Sake. His Mother had an obsession with the stuff

Looking around at the numerous bottle on the ground he sighed as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, Ma! I'm back why the hell is you drinking so early it's barely-" He would've continued had he not noticed someone sitting on the only love seat in the room.

The person had shoulder length blond hair with 2 bangs framing his face at the sides, blue eyes, narrow and cold, staring at him. The man wearing a black Armani suit, along with a gold Rolex on his left wrist. Anyone could've said this man was Naruto older brother.

"Naruto you're back," a voice spoke from a brown lazy chair

The voice belonging to a woman possessing DD Cup breast, blonde hair tied in twin pigtails, and honey brown eyes, A violet diamond tattooed on her forehead, with full pink lips and smooth pale skin.

Her name was Tsunade Senju, Naruto's adopted mother.

Of course, the image was ruined when he spotted the bottle of alcohol in her left hand

"Yeah, I and Sy were in the studio," Naruto said, looking back and staring at the other blond man. He knew who he was.

How could he not?

This piece of shit dropped him off here with his only explanation being it's 'for the best'

"Son," The blond man said gazing at his son. 'It's like looking in a mirror', He thought

" _Minato,"_ Naruto said towards the man who he'd never wanted to again.

Narrowing his eyes, he gritted his teeth "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded

"He's here to pick you up, go pack your bags," Tsunade told him after taking a long swig of her drink.

"What? Pick me up? What do you mean pack my bags?" Naruto was confused yet slightly nervous about what's going on.

"I'm here to take you back home Naruto," The man, Minato, spoke out.

Naruto was about to tell his _father_ to shut the fuck up but took one look at his mothers' stern eyes and caught himself.

"Go pack your clothes you're going to go live with your father," The busty blonde said.

Wanting to argue but knowing just how freakishly strong his mom was ( He once saw her toss a car at his godfather!) went upstairs to pack.

"A handful, I bet?" Minato asked as he stood up.

"Not like you'd know," The blonde-haired woman said,

"Tsk," Minato clicked his tongue "I did what I had-" "No, You pussied out!"Tsunade said, cutting him off

"If you're curious though, He's in a gang," Tsunade said,

"A gang?" Question Minato, He's not surprised, he was in a gang when he was younger.

"21 Gang and he's a Blood. He's robbed, killed, gangbanged, and whatever else you can think of he did it" The woman said taking one final sip of her drink before tossing it behind her somewhere

Getting up they both saw Naruto coming downstairs with a pack ready,

"I told some of my friends, They outside," He said

They watched him walk outside quickly getting surrounded by his friends before walking out to watch

"Be careful Minato, around Naruto I mean," She said

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, slightly confused as to why he needs to be cautious around his own son

"Naruto won't hesitate, For people he cares about, he won't stop. If someone threatens him or them they're as good as dead," Tsunade said, flashbacking to the many times she witnessed Naruto kill someone

"Naruto's not like your other children, he's different" She continued "He's seen and been at the bottom, your children don't know a damn thing about that,"

They watch as a man with many piercings on his face and ears, Orange hair, and odd contacts give Naruto a USB and a CD

"Thank you for the warning, Tsunade, but I think I got this," Minato says

"Mm." She hums

She needs a damn drink

Walking up to the only joy in her life, she pulls him into what he calls, Twin Pillows of Doom

"I'm gonna miss you, brat," She says

Naruto smiles and hugs her back whispering the same thing

"Naruto!" Someone shouts

Symere comes running over, "You leaving?" He says

"Yeah, I don't like it, but you know how my moms is. Looks like I won't make it to the studio tomorrow for that track you and Carnage wanted huh?"

"It doesn't matter, cause bro, as soon as I make it we doing a track together"

"Heh" Chuckles Naruto, " Aight you got it"

Dapping each other up, Naruto get's ready to leave

"Naruto," Minato says getting his attention, " From today on, you are an artist, An Uzumaki-Namikaze," He says

"Artist, huh? Aight, but one thing. I'm not a Uzumaki or a Namikaze, Its Senju and that's it"

Opening the doors they both got in and soon, sped off

That's the first chapter, really short

If you don't know who Symerr Woods is, or the big hints I put in the story then I'm disappointed in you

Philadelphia

You rap like a _UZI_

Dj Carnage

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks to those that Faved and Follow the story

Guest: _**I dont care if you think it's trash , make an account then comment. Maybe then you're opinion would matter, this is my first story**_.

 **Jesusserna2009** : Thanks for the compliment, It means a lot

Sorry for the errors in my last 'chapter'

I'm also sorry for the little wait on the update I was on the fence on doing a time skip because of how closely it might make my story towards Empire's Maelstrom by Shawn129-Which, by the way, is a great fic regardless of the fact that he hasn't updated in a while- I decided to do a time skip next chapter instead of this one

Oh! Song ideas. Send them, anywhere between RB to Rap That'd be great and well appreciated

Warning- Lots of cursing and Adult themes rated M

[New York, Empire]

Naruto looked up at the building in slight awe. Sure, He's seen it many times on TV but whenever he does, His...father( AN: I'm not going to make him hate Minato throughout the whole story, but I won't make them SpongeBob and Patrick best friends, acquaintances at most) was always on talking about some shit he didn't care about.

A nudge on the shoulder saves him from staring too long and looking stupid. Looking at towards his left, he sees his father looking at him as if he's waiting for something

"Were you saying something?" Naruto says, confused. Minato just sighed, though inwardly shivering at what his estranged son said

It was scarily close to what a certain silver-haired, eyepatch and face mask wearing man says.

Minato then imagined Naruto with a black face mask, an eyepatch, and a 'Fifty Shades of Grey' novel in his right hand scratching the back of his head saying a half-assed excuse for being late

'Note to self; Keep Naruto away from Kakashi at all cost' Minato thought with dread.

The last thing he needed is a second Kakashi.Shaking his head he repeated himself- Which he loathes doing, "I said, I have a board meeting to get to, won't take long 30 minutes to an hour, If you need anything talk to Kurenai, the receptionist," Minato says walking off towards an elevator.

Naruto scoffs 'Seriously, a 'board meeting' right after getting here? Didn't he tell me he was going to be an 'artist' Bastards gonna pawn me off on sone recep..tion..ist' Trailing off at the end as he spots said aforementioned receptionist.

Kurenai Yūhi, a fair-skinned woman of 22 years, and has a slender but curvy build. 'Oh shit." He thought. She has black untamed hair reaching her upper back and unique eyes that are red in color. She's wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow.

Walking up towards the desk, he leans over and clears his throat getting her attention"Can I help you?" Her voice, though she probably didn't mean to, was sultry and seductive.'You can start by getting on your knees, show me what that mouth do' He thought but said, "Can you show me to the studio?"

Raising an eyebrow, but not questioning it, she gets up and leads the teen towards an elevator, supposedly unaware of his stare at her ass(It's a wonderful ass readers) as it sways back and forth in her tight red and white dress and presses the second to last button.As the door closes she takes a closer look at the teen who she's escorting. At first glance, she thought it to be one of her bosses sons but upon closer inspection, she doesn't see any of that 'Im better than you' look that's constantly present in their expression

'Plus, honestly, he looks far better than Carter, or Malik* ' She thought in slight lust before stomping that feeling down

"Don't think I've seen you around before?" She half states half asks.

"Yeah, I just got here from North Philly," Naruto says, still miffed about the whole situation.

"You don't sound too happy about it, what brought you out here then?" She questions

"Minato's my father, he came and brought me back with him," He says curtly, looking at the numbers on the screen show the number 3 before dinging.

Walking out, he notices her shocked expression and asked what the problem was

"Minato never mentioned he had another son," She says finally wrapping her head around it.

"Hah, I bet" Naruto laughed and said sarcastically, "He made sure No one knew about the 'stain' on his 'perfect' family." He said distastefully as unwanted memories popped up into his head

"My old man ain't shit," He says looking at the walls at all the gold plated record discs hanging on the walls.

"That's my boss you're talking about," She says snickering a little

"Oh yeah...Your boss ain't shit," Said Naruto

Kurenai laughed a little before stopping at a double door entrance.

Entering Naruto sees two people inside.

A teen with blond hair styled in a high top fade, he has dark blue almost purple eyes,A long sleeve black shirt, fades blue jeans, and white Air Force Ones

"Malik" Naruto thought

The second person had red hair with the ends dyed black flowing down towards her mid back. Currently wearing black yoga pants with a crimson red stripe going up and down on the side of both legs, and black high heeled boots. Her top is a grey long sleeve cashmere shirt ending just enough to ser her diamond and gold belly button piercing, and lastly on both wrists are gold bracelets.(I guess imagine her body as Selena Gomez? Or however you want)

"Imani" He also thought remembering his only little sister.

"Heres the studio, I've got work to do. Hope to see you later" Kurenai says as she walks out, shaking her ass purposly

Stepping further into the room still unnoticed, He sees a guy with a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead

and a high top fade, A Denim Jacket bySupreme X Levi's, a Vintage t-shirt, blue Saint Laurent jeans, white sneakers byVans, A So Icey Boyz diamond chain and a diamond watch

Hearing the beat, he walks over,

"Wassup, You mind letting me hear that from the start?" Naruto asks

The guy looks at him then agrees, start the beat over.

"Ay, you mind if I do something with this?" Naruto asks already coming up with the lyrics

The guy scoffs, but agrees and begins setting everything up

Naruto walks in unaware that his father walked in just as he entered the booth

Equally unaware of the fact that his brother and sister were staring at him confused as he seemed familiar to them.

[Play Future Mask Off]

[Intro]

Call it how it is

Senju

I promise, I swear, I swear

You heard, spit it, yo

[Chorus]

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Rep the set, gotta rep the set

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Don't chase no bitches

[Verse 1]

Two cups, toast up with the gang

From food stamps to a whole 'nother domain

Out the bottom, I'm the livin' proof (Super)

Ain't compromising, half a million on the coupe

Drug houses, lookin' like Peru

Graduated, I was overdue

Pink molly, I can barely move

Ask about me, I'm gon' bust a move

Rick James,thirty-three chains

Ocean air, cruisin' Biscayne

Top off, that's a liability

Hit the gas, boostin' my adrenaline

[Chorus]

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Rep the set, gotta rep the set

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Don't chase no bitches

[Verse 2]

Four-door Maybach, I drive anything

Buy my Range, make 'em go insane

(Oh my Lord, praise him be)

My guillotine, drank promethazine

TEC and beams, go to those extremes

Parliament, calamari Wednesday

Parlay in Vegas, we was in attendance

Before the business, Theodore lenses

Theo-Dur prescriptions, focus on the missions

Intermission, never take a break

Switch states, touch down, foreign plates

Ain't no way, ain't no fuckin' way

We call the play, we didn't come to play

Rob the bank, we gon' rob the game

They gang, we gang

But they are not the same (Senju)

[Chorus]

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Rep the set, gotta rep the set

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Percocets, molly, Percocets

Chase a check, never chase a bitch

Don't chase no bitches

[Outro]

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Mask on, fuck it, mask off

Gas gone, never nod off

(Cold chills, prison cells)

(Oh my Lord, praise him be)

Stepping out the booth, he sees everyone looking at him with various expressions.

"Y'all acting like y'all never heard someone rap before," He says annoyed with the staring

They didn't stop until Minato walked up to him with the first positive emotion he's seen in years.

Pride.

Pride that was directed at him.

Naruto Senju, the 'trouble kid' and the 'mistake.'

'He's proud of me now huh?' He though derisively. The only male figure in his life that had pride was his godfather, Jiraiya, and he died 3 years ago.

Looking back at his father, he realizes that he missed whatever it is he was talking about.

"-A natural, a prodigy!" Minato says

"Uh huh," Naruto says dismissively, only caring about the man who got his attention.

Walking past his father he heads over to the bandanna-wearing producer, "Ay that shit was dope, name's Naruto. Naruto Senju." Hold out his hand,

Looking at it, he took it dapping each other while saying,

"Thanks, bruh I go by Metro Boomin, call me Metro."

 **(Disclaimer)**

 ***I do not own any characters, nor do I own Mask Off by Future.***

Right, Really annoyed right now actually. Considering I'm having to type this chapter on my phone I should of expected this. The original chapters I wrote? Didn't save.

It.Didn't.Freaking. _ **SAVE.**_

And the funny thing is? This isn't the first time it happened. This chapter was originally supposed to be 10k Words long, But since I can't really trust the fanfiction app to type and my laptop being repaired I'm stuck copying and pasting from Samsung Note

Anyways I forgot to mention at the start that this '*' Means Ill explain down below after the chapter is done

So,Carter, Malik, and Imani, well actually I've read many fics where Narutos' brothers' and sisters' names are like Naruko,Narumi and Nawaki, Naruta-- No joke, that's a thing no matter how small, unfortunately, So I wanted to be original.

If you don't like it tell me and give me name suggestions

Next chapter will be a time skip, a couple flashbacks towards his families reaction of seeing him, OH and his biological mom?

I'm on the fence about her being alive or dead actually. My reasoning is if she's dead, it could be the main reason why Minato acts the way Ill portray him. Or if shes alive which I find harder to write about is making her an uncaring/indifferent person.

Although reading this as I type it, I'd prefer her dead. It'll make the things I'm going to write a whole lot better and easier if she's dead. Maybe I'll add a sub like Anika was.

Maybe Shizune?

What do you think of him and one or two of the Kardashians?

Idk, drop your suggestions (songs too) after that long ass author note


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, what's up, guys?

Thanks for the new faves and follows! It's funny to get that notification during class! Addressing the reviews,

 **kanetheking713:** _Real shit thanks for the advice. I'm passive in real life unless you annoy me. I realized that I was channeling my emotions-or lack thereof- into Naruto instead of making him his own character._

 _I'll use your suggestion of Kylie Jenner and,I_ _also hope you keep enjoying the story._

 **WILLOW20209:** _Since when is there such thing as a 'sane' Kardashian?! Lol, no but your suggestion of Kushina acting like a gold digger is fantastic, I already got her character mapped out too._

 _I change the plan, no flashbacks this chapter. His mom's entrance will come next chapter at an event I promise._

 **[Empire]**

"Not a damn scratch, got it?" Naruto says, glaring after he tossed his keys to his brand new Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita ( **AN:** _I just picked the most expensive car_ ) towards a valet.

"A-ah, Y-yes, Sir," The valet said nervously, stuttering like an idiot.

After staring for a second longer, Naruto walks into Empire building.

Quickly getting past security (Pussies) he sends a wink towards a flustered receptionist, Kurenai, which was reciprocated.

Entering an elevator he presses the top button.

Naruto, in the six years he's been out here has been successful. Or at least, that's what others think, ask him his reply is, 'Im just getting started.'

After meeting Metro Boomin, he produced and released quite a few mixtapes to get himself started. He to this day still has not released an album.

The main reason being he doesn't want his first album to be with Empire. His first form a revenge towards his old man.

Ding*

The elevator doors opening he walks out towards the top floor loft, while pulling out his Samsung Galaxy S9 ( **AN:** _Not released yet, but I want to show just the connections he potentially has for future chapters. I also hate iPhones..._ )

He received a text from Rihanna wanting him to do a feature for her new track called 'Work'

Texting his reply, he finally reached the table with three people already sitting down. Nodding what's up towards his younger siblings he sits down completely ignoring everything else.

"Aye, yall know why we're here?" Malik asked, a little irritated at his time with his girlfriend, Kurenai was interrupted.

Okay, maybe girlfriend is a strong word.

'What a cuck' Naruto thought absentmindedly, amused though his focus is mainly on his phone.

"Something about ours' and Empires' future, that's all dad said" The only female who was also the youngest said.

"Our futures?" Malik snorted "I'm the most dominant person in the game right now I don't need to talk about my _future_ ," He says arrogantly.

"You only say that because Naruto hasn't released an album, and even then his mixtape sales are beating yours by a large margin" A voice spoke up entering the room.

"And get your goddamn stanky ass feet off my table boy!" Minato said entering the room wearing his usual Armani suit, though this one was a dark grey with a blue scarf around his neck.

"Yes dad" Malik grumbled, "Why are we here again? I'm busy."

Minato snorts, "Busy doing what boy?"

'Checking himself out in the mirror before he breaks it with his overbearing arrogance' Naruto thinks, finally putting his phone down.

"Why're we here old man?" Naruto asks, interrupting his annoying younger sibling from talking. Though he was still fixated on whatever is on his phone. ( **AN:** _I keep mentioning this because it's kinda important for the pairings and to show you how little he cares in this chapter_ )

"Well," Minato says sitting himself in a fancy high backed chair at the front of the long dark brown wooden table, "Me and your mother were discussing the future of Empire, and how one of you could represent the company."

"What do you mean?" Carter asks confused.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not going to live forever. Empire however, can and will one of you will after I die will takeover as the president of Empire." He says taking small glances at his eldest son.

'He has talent and is a natural born leader. A drive to make money and does whatever it takes. Not unlike my spoilt children who've had money from the start. He wants to be at the top and stay there. He can rap, dance, sing, and produce his own beats. Plus, he already has influence with many famous producers, Djs, and artists. If anyone should run Empire in my death, It'd be Naruto' He thinks proud of his eldest son.

Naruto, finally looks up narrows his eyes upon noticing his father discreetly shifting his eyes to look at him while wearing a small smile.

'That suit looks stupid on you'

Unaware of his eldest sons' thoughts he resumes speaking, "Each of you has your own talents as a musician/artist. Malik, You can rap, Carter, You sing and you produce your own beats. Imani, you can sing and dance." Minato says addressing three of them individually

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto notices that he didn't get mentioned. 'Not that I'm complaining. No way in hell am I running Empire.'

Apparently Carter noticed this as well, "What about Naruto?"

'Oh you literal son of a bitch' Naruto says cursing both his brother and mother ( **AN:** _Not showing her yet, I have a funny entrance for her planned lol_ )

"I did forget him didn't I? Naruto, you have all those talents, and so much more." Minato says looking his son directly in his eyes before continuing," You have a reason for what you do, A reason to want money, and you have talent in all forms in terms of an artists. All these combined with the fact that you have powerful and influential connections makes you already number one in the running for being Empires' future president." Minato as he says this, forms a plan in his mind.

'I originally planned to tell them the bare minimum of what he can do, and let them figure it out more. However, by doing this, It'll make the situation much more intense for everyone else if they fully realize just how much more favorable Naruto is in this situation. They'll try harder, making Empire gain more as they do.' Minato says his 'Genius plan'. ( **AN:** _truth be told I thought of this while going off of 30 minutes of sleep. Roast me in the reviews for if you want to, but I'm justified._ )

Everyone save for Naruto and Minato digests what was said. Before realizing just how serious this is for them. They weren't going against just each other.

They were going against _Naruto._

On this day unknown to everyone, a bigger rift was formed between the siblings. They were already threatened by Naruto. He has talent all around, where they have talent in a specific area, A prodigy. Their father always seemed to have a fixated attention on him, favoring him over them. Within the years since he's arrived, Their dad has always been ready to give him anything. Not that Naruto accepted what his father tried to give him.

But that's not annoys them the most.

He never cared. Naruto never cared for free hand-outs. He'd only accept handouts from one person, His adoptive mother, Tsunade Senju. And that was because he didn't want to anger her or hurt her feelings. Mostly the former than the latter. Back at home, the only things he'd willingly receive would be the basics, clothes, hygiene products, and food. And even then, he worked to repay it as if it were a debt. Whether it'd be cleaning around the house, washing the dishes, hustling to help pay for the bills, etc. The only priceless thing that he received was his necklace. A green hexagonal crystal pendant on a thin gold and platinum chain. He refused it at first, but a glare from Tsunade made him reconsider.

However for those three, They relied on Minato for everything. Their clothes, the food they ate when they were younger, where and how they lived, Their money, and anything else they spent money on.

In short, Living in Philadelphia made Naruto what they weren't. Independent.

They were spoilt and got whatever they wanted. So for Naruto, who was gone for about 10 years just suddenly appear out of nowhere and take their fathers' attention like that didn't sit well with them.

Minato clears his throat and stands up, ready to leave," I expect the best from all _four_ of you. You're my children, and Empires' future. Don't screw it up." He says walking out the door.

Everyone just sits there for a minute silently in their own thoughts.

The everyone was broken from their stupor when they heard a notification sound from Naruto's phone.

He glances at it before replying to whoever texted him. Carter, Malik, and Imani glance at each other with serious faces before walking over towards the blonde whiskered adult, (24 years old now.)

The first to talk is Carter, "Naruto," Trying to get his attention, but all he got was a brief look before he was ignored. A few unsuccessful attempts later, and Carter was severely annoyed. Imani was, annoyed as well but hid it better. But Malik...

'I thought those tick marts only happens in anime' Cater thought, slightly freaked out and awed... Completely unaware of his cartoonish sweat drop at the back of his head.

At the limit of his patience-which were unsurprisingly small- He marches towards Naruto until he was towering over his shoulder, 'What's so damn important that you ignore _ME?!'_ He thinks before seeing who his older brother is texting.

"Kylie Jenner?" He wonders out loud,

Startled to hear a voice he at the back of his mind remembers that it's Malik's, He instantly bolts from his chair hearing a voice from _behind him_ , his right hand dropping his phone to reach towards his waist grasping for something that unfortunately isn't there anymore after he came here.

Naruto after calming down slightly, but still cautious, glances towards his surprised siblings with annoyance, "Ay, Don't sneak up on a nigga like that, If I'd been carrying your head would've been knocked off, blood."

Huh. He hasn't talked like that since the second year he's been here after he put that mutt Kiba in the hospital.

But that's a story for another time.

Somewhat regaining his composure he says, "The hell's your problem?!" Though when he said it, he was nervous.

He still remembers the first time he and Naruto had their first 'conversation'.

To say the least, he definitely remembers how hard his older brother hits.

Naruto stared before making a show of looking around himself in fake confusion then started glaring at Malik,

"First off, You better watch who the _fuck_ you think you're talking to, cause you ain't gonna be talking to me like that, I ain't one of your pussy ass friends, I'll put your ass in the hospital," Naruto warned staring down his brother making him scared.

Before Malik can retort Imani interrupted them before any fighting can happen, "Calm down both of you. Especially you Malik, remember I was one of the people who pulled Naruto off you the when you decided to insult aunt Tsunade" She says making the 20 year old pale just a bit before recovering,

"Whatever, I got better stuff to do then talking to y'all losers ," He said giving Naruto a once-over before scoffing in disgust and leaving the three alone.

Silence once again reigned in the loft. Naruto grunted before picking up his phone and reading his missed messages. Before he could respond to any of them however, Carter, who was silently watching everything play out spoke to him,

"Look, Naruto, I got nothing major against you or anything, But I want this just as much as Malik does, no doubt Imani wants something out of this situation. This is our chance to grow, and no offence, but I won't let anyone stand in my way of that. Not even you." He said with conviction before leaving as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what he heard, before look at Imani expectantly.

"What?"

"You ain't gonna say some dumb shit about running Empire?" He says confused

She scoffed before answering," I don't even want to run Empire, I just want to focus on my singing and choreography. I'm not fit to run Empire." She says shrugging.

Naruto had to agree with her on the last part. He can't see her running Empire. Especially considering all the dark and fucked up secrets that lie in the very foundation that Empire is built upon. The board of directors would eat her alive.

Checking her gold Rolex on her right wrist, she decides to leave," I gotta go, practice in two hours," She says before leaving the loft and her older brother.

"Idiots actually don't realize they're pawns in that bastards plan." Naruto sighs to himself, he knew exactly what his bastard of a father and that old monkey are planning. They don't even care about the other three, Just him.

'I'll be damned if I let _them_ manipulate me into running Empire as their puppet.' He thinks before leaving as well.

On his way to his car Naruto bumps into his father,

"Hey, son," Minato says, "We need to talk."

Sighing he replies, "What is it, old man?"

"I want you to be my successor to Empirp" He says

"Okay, first off, you know I don't want to run Empire, let alone be **_your_** successor, I'd rather die." Naruto says already regretting letting this conversation happen before an idea pops into his head.

Shrugging he cut his father off from whatever he was going to say and said, "I'm ready to release my album though."

"Really?" Minato asks shocked, but happy. He's been trying for 5 years to get him to release an album.

'Now I just got to sign him to Empire and his future is finally complete' Minato thought in glee.

"Yeah give me a month tops, It needs a few finishing touches" Naruto says oblivious towards his fathers thoughts.

He did shiver though.

Naruto walked away not hearing or caring of what else his father had to say. He had places to be...

Like that new Ramen shop two blocks away.

[Studio]

Inside the booth Naruto could be seen smoking while smiling

"Play that shit," He said to his technician

 **[Play Same Damn Time by Future]**

 _Y'all don't wanna play fair_

 _Know what I mean_

 _Aye, yeah_

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 _I wear Gucci I wear Louis at the same damn time_

 _On the phone cooking dope at the same damn time_

 _Selling white selling mid at the same damn time_

 _Fucking 2 bad bitches at the same damn time_

 _At the same damn time, at the same damn time_

 _At the same damn time, at the same damn time_

 _I'm at Saturn I'm at Mars at the same damn time_

 _On the sofa popping bottles at the same damn time_

 _Gucci made in Italy Lous belt I'm killing shit_

 _The way I'm rocking Jimmy Choo tha word got out I'm dealing it_

 _I fuck her she a immigrant don't touch her she ain't got benefits_

 _Bussing down them Benjamin's fuck it up my Louie kicks_

 _Dats tha way I'm kicking it Ferragamo cover me_

 _Puerto Rican Japanese we laid up at the double tree_

 _Yellow ice a bumble bee pinky ring a quarter key_

 _iPhone a metro twerking off tha whole thing_

 _My earring a jelly bean gangsta lean an Irene_

 _Red eyes no visine I'm loc'd out on tha drink_

 _Horseshoes on my jeans Robin jeans wit tha Wings_

 _Yellow bone on my team trafficking them Yao Mings_

 _Space boots wit tha spikes go to AZ on a flight_

 _Mail a hundred overnight, yea yea yea yea_

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 _pps with the sack going crazy_

 _Got some diamonds round my neck no fugazay_

 _Bad bitches in the suite tryna to bathe me_

 _Just a young hood nigga streets raised me_

 _Working wit a unit tryna stretch it to another one_

 _Drinking on that active and it's tasting like some bubble gum_

 _Thumbing through a check born on a jet_

 _Talking on the iPhone sipping out tha styrofoam_

 _That dirty got my mind gone that money got my mind blown_

 _VVS and white stones VVS and white stones_

 _I'm rolling like a rolling stone_

 _Free Bandz and Al Capone_

 _And my cash way long (turn up)_

 _I see a bunch of clones_

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 _Give me apartment and some water and I can swim_

 _Got that Gambino jumping out the gym_

 _My young nigga serving J's that's how I clear 'em_

 _Jumping cross me you know your chances slim_

 _In my aviator Gucci like I'm driving planes_

 _When I cash that cash money smell like cocaine_

 _Doing Birdman numbers making flips like Jackie Chan_

 _Walk inside the jeweler drop my bail on your ring_

 _Spent so much in Louis gave me free champagne_

 _In Bal Harbour shopping and they doing the same thing_

 _And I keep my cup wit me like a pimp_

 _I think I'm Magic Don Juan take a clip_

 _Spike Lee need to get this shit on film (Movie, Senju, Bijuu)_

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Leaving the booth he was met with an unexpected sight of 3 people sitting on the chairs inside the studio.

"Quavo, Offset, Takeoff, W'Sup, What y'all doin here?" The three mentioned people stood up and each dapped Naruto. It was Quavo that answered though,

"Shit, we was getting ready to record Versace. That shit you just did was fire though," He said,

"Ay, thanks bruh," Naruto said.

"You finna pass the blunt my nigga, or are you gonna let it burn in yo hand," Takeoff said.

Shrugging, Naruto passed the blunt," Shit, I gotta go though, good luck," He said nodding his head to all three before leaving.

[Naruto's' Home]

Inside Naruto's 4 story house ( Very Modest) Naruto can be seen relaxing on a red satin couch with black pillows.

Currently wearing white Gucci Sweat Joggers with tightened cuffs, black and gold Louis slides, and a plain white tank top showing off his muscles and some tattoos.

Around his neck tattooed was six magatamas, on his left arm, was an extremely detailed white nine-tailed fox with completely golden eyes surrounded by other animals with varying tails, a two-tailed burning cat, a four monkey, a five- tail dolphin-house, a three tailed turtle, an 17 ox-octopuss, a weird seven-tail beetle with a rhinoceros horn, an odd six-tailed slug, and finally, the one-tailed tanuki

In his lap, was a laptop, which he was currently using to work on a new song.

He was momentarily distracted by his phone buzzing, answering it,

"Hello?" He says, only to freeze at the voice on the other end of the line.

"Naruto," A woman says

" _What do you wan_ _t?_ Naruto grounded out between clenched teeth.

"There's a event sponsored by Empire going down tomorrow night, It's for Empire's you fours' exposure for your career that's all, Malik, Carter and Imani are participating, you are too, _boy_ " The woman says.

"I'll _think_ about it, _Mother_." He says spitting the word mother like It's pure venom in his mouth.

"Good enough, I'll tell your father then" The woman says before hanging up.

Naruto sighed. He needs to get high.

Or eat ramen.

'Weed flavored rarem' Naruto thought with drool commit out.

Another short one

Sooo, 1-15 was when I last updated.

My bad.

I meant to update the next two days, however with the ACTs coming up, I gotta study for em. I promise to update more, atleast 2-3 times a week considering this is a hectic month for me. I don't have time to write 10k words plus every day lol. But don't worry the updates will start to pick up just give it a bit of time.

 _Questions? Post a review, I'll answer it next chapter!_

 _Love? Post a review, I'll mention you!_

 _Hate? Post a review, I'll ignore you!_

 _Post you criticism as well It helps me be a better fanfiction writer_

 **Another thing, no one told me my story title, Naruto's Empire was taken lol I didn't know, I changed it**

 _I'm also always going taking song suggestions, so please post those as well._

[ **I _do not own 'Same Damn Time' by Future, or any characters except OCs used in this story]_**


End file.
